The present invention pertains generally to bicycle accessories and particularly to a reflector for attachment to a bicycle handlebar in an adjustable manner for optimum reflection.
Important to a vehicle reflector in addition to being highly positionable is the mounting of the reflector to indicate the lateral limits of the vehicle. Further, it is important that reflected light be directed toward traffic traveling in the same general direction as the bicycle. Toward this end some reflectors have been mounted on elongate supports projecting from one or both sides of a bicycle frame. Such reflectors and their support structure are subject to accidental contact with the bicycle rider as well as subject to damage in the event of ground impact. Further, some bicyclists may not wish to detract from the apperance of the vehicle by reasons of attaching widely spaced apart reflectors to the bicycle frame. Frame attachment of the reflector mounting means can also result in marring of the bicycle frame finish.